The present invention relates to liquid atomizer pumps. In particular, this invention relates to small, hand-held, finger-operated dispensers involving pump assemblages as distinguished from pressurized aerosol containers and valves.
Atomizer pumps are known in which the dipper tube immersed in the container that holds the liquid to be vaporized is connected to an atomizer nozzle through a piston and cylinder unit fitted with valves to constitute a suction and delivery pump. At least one of these valves generally consists of a ball held to its seat by the force of gravity. Consequently, such vaporizers operate only when vertical, with the nozzle higher than the container. If such containers were turned upside down and the vaporizer operated, it is possible for all of the liquid contained in the dip tube and the cylinder to leak out through the nozzle.
Atomizer pumps of the prior art generally require three or four critical areas of close fit. Also, most atomizer pumps have numerous small parts which frequently make assembly difficult.